This grant year will be the eleventh of a paired grant program with the University of Chile. Dr. Montero will continue with us working on the connectivities of the striate cortex from a comparative point of view on rabbit, cat, owl monkey and macaca mulatta. Dr. Woolsey will complete the study initiated during year 10 with Dr. Pinto-Hamuy on multi-point stimulation of cortical sensory-motor areas in dog and monkey.